


Not Now

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fic request, mentions of Tony & Ziva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: Nick cringed, he absolutely did not need this right now. He could not, one hundred percent- could not, see her right now.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Not Now

**Author's Note:**

> fix request from a while ago- honestly don’t remember who, sorry!

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

Came from the other side of the entrance to the men’s bathroom. Nick cringed, he absolutely did  _not_ need this right now. He could not, one hundred percent- could not, see her right now.

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

The banging continued and he could just picture that little fist pounding on the wood door with a fiery blonde behind it. For a brief second the knocking subsided, maybe the jerry-rigged lock he made was working. Relief washed over Nick.

Until...the cracking noise of the wooden mop handle snapping in half ripped through the empty bathroom and the door slammed into the far wall, surely leaving a dent. A low quick aside of, “Thank you, Tony,” preceded her next- slightly angrier words, “ _ **NICK.**_ What the hell?!”

_ Oh fuck, she’d gotten to him. No, no, no. Maybe if he just stayed silent in his locked stall... _

A small clamoring of objects sounded outside the stall door, Nick had no clue what she was doing out there, but he prayed she’d leave him alone.  _Not now- not now..._

He jumped at the sight of her head popping up at the top of his stall, looking downright pissed—as he rightly deserved.

“Nick,” it came out sternly, low and lethal, “why- are you- ignoring me?” It was barely a question, more of a demand.

He stayed silent, hoping like hell she’d give up and leave him be.  _Hah! Pipe dreams..._

In a flash—and seriously, do not ask him how she managed to do this—she had hurdled the stall door and was towering over top of him from his spot on the toilet seat. Seconds later a loud rip echoed off the metal stall as his face suddenly stung—his duct tape was gone.  _His worst fear._

She didn’t even speak, just crossed her arms over her chest, duct tape dangled from one hand, and waited.

Nick felt the urge to speak bubble up within him despite trying to lock it down deep inside. His mouth opened on its own accord, “Ellie, I—“ he clamped his hand over his mouth before he could go further.

Ellie’s eyes flashed at the movement, “Niiiick,  _why_ have you been avoiding me? Why did I have to hunt you down to the men’s room where you’re glued shut in the stall with your mouth duct taped and ankles tied? _The hell_ is going on?” The exasperation evident in her voice near the end, and Nick’s heart felt for her. The moment this morning he let slip to Jack what Ziva  _actually_ said to him in that fight months ago, he freaked. Never, ever, ever- would he have told someone that on his own volition. Something was up- someone slipped him  _something_. What he didn’t need, was an unfiltered conversation with Ellie right now, who knows what he’d admit to.

The bubbling feeling started again and everything spilt out before he could stop it, “Ellie I love you. I’ve been an ass, I’ve been an idiot, and I’ve been a wuss. I should be running from you- from something this real, but you keep me coming back. I’ve been hooked on you since your tongue swiped my lips as Charlie. I should’ve said it then, and I didn’t. But I’m done- I want you now and I’m prepared to fight for you if you’re with someone else. But...I really hope there’s no one else...” Nick trailed off when he felt drained.  _Holy shit where did that all come from??_

If Ellie’s wide eyes were any indication, this is  _not_ what she expected. Her mouth open and closed a couple of times before they set in a straight, determined line. Nick would’ve never guessed her next move—lips crashing into his, her hands fisted with his Henley shirt. It took him a brief second until his mind caught up to his body and he kissed her back with just as much passion. 

* * *

As they left the men’s room- a tad bit later than planned...he caught movement in his periphery. Tony and Ziva, in the corner near the stairs with quite the conspiratory look on their faces, and it hit him-  _they’d spiked his shake this morning with truth serum, god dammit._ And really, he wanted to be mad, truly he did- but he just didn’t have it in him. In fact, he might send them a little thank you gift later on, first though he had a certain blonde firecracker to love thoroughly...


End file.
